Three days later/"Better than Ever"/New Girls/Flash's tactical talents
Here is how three days later, "Better than Ever", the new girls, and Flash's tactical talents goes in Code Red's Adventures of My Little Pony Rainbow Rocks. (We the front of CHS) (we see the Crusaders painting a poster) Sunset Shimmer:(grabs a paintbrush) Want some help? Human Apple Bloom: No thanks. We're good. But thanks anyway, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Anytime girls. (She walks away) Human Pinkie Pie: Sunset Shimmer! Over here! (She smiles and walks over there while people comment on good rumors such as how Nighlock once gave her a battle suit) Sunset Shimmer:(sighs) They do realize that that never happened right? Human Rarity:(holds up a poster) Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself. Human Pinkie Pie: And it smells like cake. Human Fluttershy: It does?(sniffs) Human Pinkie Pie:(puts it in her face) I used frosting instead of paste. Human Rainbow Dash: You do realize that doesn't compare to the randomness of Deadpool right. Human Pinkie Pie: (nods rapidly) Human Applejack: Uh, Fluttershy, you got a little somethin on your-(points to her nose) Human Fluttershy:(wipes a side of her face off) Did I get it? Human Applejack: Not a bit. Sunset Shimmer:(wipes it off) (The principals enter) Principal Celestia: Good afternoon, students. I just wanted to tell you how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase. (everyone cheers) Principal Celestia: This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school activities at CHS. Let's be sure to give the Digi-Brothers and Code Red a warm welcome back when they come. I think this is going to be one of the most exciting events since the Fall Formal. (Everyone freezes up as they think of Flash Fire) Sunset Shimmer:(slouchds to the ground) (We see the girls in the music room) Sunset Shimmer: Uh, I am never going to live down the fact that I chose to go back and not stay here. Human Fluttershy: Flash was pretty bad at the Fall Formal. Sunset Shimmer: We all saw what happened, Fluttershy. A Predacon. He turned into a raging Predacon. Human Pinkie Pie: And he also turned everyone into teenage zombies for his own personal army. Human Rarity: Oh, darling, he has us, and we've forgiven him for his past... ahem... booboos. Human Applejack: To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before. Human Pinkie Pie: A one, two, three... The Rainbooms: There was a time we were apart~ But that's behind us now~ See how we've made a brand new start~ And the future's lookin' up~ Ah-oh, ah-oh~ And when you walk these halls~ You feel it everywhere~ Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever~ Ah-oh, yeah!~ We are all together~ Ah-ah, oh-oh-oh-oh~ Now it's better than ever~ Ah-ah, oh-oh-oh-oh~ You can feel it(you...can...feel...it)~ And I'm so glad that we're better~ Better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Human Rainbow Dash: There was a time we couldn't see past the differences~ Human Applejack: That separated you and me, and it left us on our own~ Human Pinkie Pie: But now you walk these halls, and friends are everywhere~ The Rainbooms: Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever~ Ah-oh, yeah!~ We are all together~ Ah-ah, oh-oh-oh-oh~ Now it's better than ever~ Ah-ah, oh-oh-oh-oh~ Now that we are back on track(now... that.... we... are)~ Yes, I'm so glad that we're better~ Better than ever~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ (they Pony down) Human Rarity:(laughs) I still can't believe that happens when we play. Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail! Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earings for when I get those adorable pony ears! Human Applejack: I just wonder why it happens. Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria. Doesn't that mean she took all the magic back with her? Human Rainbow Dash: So what if she did? Don't forget, we live in world full of superhumans, I guess that's what made the magic stay. Human Rarity:(gasps) Well why would you think that? Human Rainbow Dash: The members of Code Red are superhumans aren't they? Human Rarity: Oh, I guess that's true. (the door opens and Flash Sentry walks in) Human Flash Sentry: I heard you guys play. You guys are sounding really tight. Human Rainbow Dash: We're getting there. After all, we only started three days ago. But we'll get it together in time for the showcase. Human Flash Sentry: I don't suppose any of our friends from out of town might come. It being a special charity event and all. Human Applejack: Sorry Flash, I don't think Twilight will be coming back for a long time. Human Pinkie Pie: But Code Red will be here. After all, some of the members are part of the Digi-Brothers. Human Flash Sentry: Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. Well, catch you later.(bumps into the wall and then walks out of the room) Human Rarity: Well, someone's quite the smitten kitten. Vice Principal Luna:(on PA system) Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer. Sunset Shimmer: Gotta run. I volunteered to show some new students around.(leaves the room) Human Rainbow Dash: I hope the new girls are huge fans of Red Smoke. Human Fluttershy: Um, I wonder if they're as curious as everyone else about how Air Strike just appears out of nowhere at times. Human Rainbow Dash: Eh, that's a question on everyone's mind.(strums her guitar) (at the main foyer) Sunset Shimmer: Are you the girls I'm supposed to meet? Adagio Dazzle: We are. Sunset Shimmer: Great. If you'll just follow me. Canterlot High is a great school. Adagio Dazzle: Yes we really sensed something magical about this place. Sonata Dusk:(sees something) Who are they? (we see the poster for the Digi-Brothers) Sunset Shimmer: Oh, those are the Digi-brothers. They're coming over in a little bit. (we then see them in the hall, Sunset telling them where everything was) Sunset Shimmer: And there's the computer lab. Science lab is over there. Oh.(runs over to another poster) And we're having a big musical showcase. The Digi-Brothers are coming as well as Code Red. Adagio Dazzle: A musical showcase? Aria Blaze: Who's Code Red? Sunset Shimmer: They're a top secret government team that the Dig-Bros. support and sponsor. I'm sure, that since you're new, Principal Celestia will let you sign up for the showcase. Aria Blaze: We have been known to sing from time to time.(inspects her nails) Sonata Dusk: Hello! We sing like all the time. It's how we get people to do what we want. Adagio Dazzle:(motions for her to shut up) Sonata Dusk: What? What'd I say? Adagio Dazzle: What you meant to say was that a musical showcase is the perfect way to meet students. Sonata Dusk: Ohhh yeah. Th-what she said I meant to say. That's what I mean. To say. Aria Blaze: And what you would've said if you weren't the worst. Sonata Dusk: You are! Adagio Dazzle: You'll have to excuse them. They're idiots. Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk: Hmph! Sunset Shimmer:(sees their pendants) Wow! Those are pretty. Where did you- Adagio Dazzle:(slaps her hand away) Oops. Sorry, it's just that these pendants mean a lot to us. We would feel terrible if anything happened to them. Mailman:(walks up to Sunset) Ms. Shimmer? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Mailman: A letter from Agent Tavary of General Maximoff's regiment.(gives it to her) Have a good day miss.(walks away) Aria Blaze: Who's Agent Tavary? Sunset Shimmer: He's also known as Nighlock, leader of Code Red. (we cut to Code Red in the training room, where the team, including Flash Fire are fighting Sentinels) Nighlock: Keep it up, they're almost destroyed! Flash Fire:(shoots a Sentinel behind himself) Nighlock: Nice shot! (eventually, there is only one Sentinel left, but it is a Sentinel Adapter) Nighlock: I hate those things. (the Adapter takes them down one by one and finally pins Nighlock, in his ice skin, down with fire) Flash Fire:(to himself) What do I do? What do I do?(sees the hatch for the hose) That's it.(signals Malfunction to turn it on) (the hose chases Flash until he reaches the Adapter) Sentinel Adapter:(sees the water heading for him) Uh oh. (it gets short circuited with the water) Nighlock: Good work, Flash. Flash Fire: Thanks. (they exit the training room) Nighlock: So, me and the Digi-Brothers are going back to CHS for their musical showcase. Wanna come? Flash Fire: I suppose I could. Indominus Rex: you boys seriously aren't thinking about entering it without us are you? Nighlock: Before you beg, yes you can enter. Flash Fire: I'm guessing you're gonna do some singing to impress us all. (everyone laughs, as the screen fades to black) The Digi-Brothers: Yeah. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes